Smoke
by TaniWenic
Summary: Alexander stares at the smoke as Eliza blows the candle out. What they don't know is that, if there is smoke, there is a potential for fire. Mature warning for suggestive theme, but there is nothing bad.


A candle was present on their first date. They were sitting across from each other at Alexander's apartment. He made dinner for two and his face had fallen when he realized that he hadn't cooked it well. She had laughed, and she took his hand as they left the table to the kitchen before they cooked together, making an amazing dinner for two before sitting back down and talking, the candle burning bright as they ate.

A candle was present on their birthdays, sitting on top of the cake that Eliza had baked. They had both made very similar wishes on their own birthdays. They wished that they would be together, that only happiness would be in their future. It was a warm wish that they had been sure would hold true.

A candle was present when Alexander asked her to marry him. It was their one year anniversary and Alexander had recreated the date. He had set everything up and payed Lafayette to help him cook a dinner for two. He set the table and made it perfect for his lovely girlfriend. At the end of the night, he asked her to marry him, and he no longer had a girlfriend. He had a fiance.

Candles were present on their wedding day, and only fond memories were held of that day. John was Alexander's best man with the maid of honour being Angelica. Their friends were there to wish them every happiness. As they danced, candles were lit at the tables where people were sitting, and Alexander laughed as his beautiful wife almost fell. She had huffed and flicked his nose, which only made him laugh more.

Candles decorated their bedroom as they kissed passionately, Eliza's arms wrapped around Alexander. He would pull away from the kiss as they backed up, laughing softly as they both fell on the rose petal covered bed. Alexander whispered sweet nothings by the candle light as he removed her blouse.

A candle had been there when Angelica came from London to go on a trip with them. It was a scented one that smelled absolutely amazing. Alexander remembers the day, and wishes he had gone with them. Alas, he had said no and told their children that he would make it up to them. They smiled and hugged him.

There was a candle when Maria arrived at Alexander's house. He was writing in his office when she knocked, and he agreed to help her. He walked her home and they spoke about her situation. Alexander told her about his close friend, Aaron Burr, and how he would be able to help her when she got a divorce.

That same night, there was a candle. She pulled him close by his shirt and kissed him, pulling him to the bed. He pulled away and, initially, refused her. But she just frowned softly and asked him if it wasn't romantic enough. She pulled out a candle and lit it, setting it out before smiling sweetly and removing her shirt, advancing towards him after that.

A candle is present now as Eliza sits in the backyard, Angelica standing by with water as her sister burns the letters. Her eyes are hard. She's holding back tears, and behind the veil of sadness her eyes hold is a flame. A wildfire that shows her anger. She's glaring at the letters, reading them briefly before burning them, watching as they are reduced to ash. Alexander stood in the door, a regretful look in his eyes as Eliza burned them. She saw him and yelled at him, telling him that he would sleep in his office instead. He watched as she burnt the last one, and watched as she blew the candle out. Smoke rose from the wick, and he looked away.

There were no candles for a long time.

The next time one was lit, it was Alexander who lit the candle. It was a scented one, and it was when Philip was at school. Eliza was watching the news when she yelled for him. He ran down and was horrified when the news reported the fact that Philip's school was doing a lock-down, one that wasn't a drill. He quickly put the candle out, watching for a moment as the smoke rose. He sat with her, watching the news in silence.

There had been a candle when Philip died, but it blew out and there was no flame. There was silence with the exception of the sobs coming from the saddened parents. Alexander held Eliza close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her, trying to let her know that they would make it through this. She just sobbed, not responding to his comforting words.

A candle was lit when Alexander went to apologize to Eliza. He promises her that he loves her, that he regrets his decision every day of his life. He says that if she wants to leave, he understands, but he wants to make it work. He tells her that he will let her choose, and that he will respect her decision. There was silence, and she just nods, softly telling him that she would think about it.

There is a candle, as they sit down and talk to each other, laughing for the first time in a long time as they enjoy each other's presence. Eliza's smile reaches her eyes, and she gently took his hand, holding it in her own.

There is candles at Alexander's funeral. Eliza smiles bitterly, holding back her tears as she speaks about her husband, about how she forgave him for what he's down, and how she would miss how he would write like he was running out of time. She speaks of their first date, their wedding, anything she can think of.

The day she dies, there is a candle. She dies in her sleep with a caramel scented candle burning on her night side table. She met Alexander once more, and they shared a sweet kiss, holding each other close and catching up, talking about their lives with a loving smile on their faces.


End file.
